Bleach: The Shadow Warrior
by Jack Russel
Summary: The hero of human race must fight against an army of the undead and ghosts, and save the world


Bleach: The Shadow Warrior

Rob Samysung was a ninja guy and had a bigh house in Tokyo. He also has lots of weepons, money and teh most powerfulist sword in the world. He was having a drink in his big lounge wich had a big tv and swiming pool.

Anuthor's notes: Rob Samysung is named after the Japnese company Samysung, who made my mobile phone.

He was a just about to go for a swim when he gut a phone call "Agent 987 ghost terroists are attacking the white house" the phone said. So Rob put the phone down and shut it down. He then got in his car and drove to the white house.

Rob Samysung kicked down the white house door and saw the evil terroist gosts, "gosts stop hurting humens and retured to the after life were yo can rest pice" Rob Samysung said, "No Rob Samysung" the gosts said back "we will blow up the white house and become rich gosts" the gosts sayed backed at Rob Samysung.

So Rob Samysung killed the gosts sending them to the after life. He then spoke with the president who told him that the gosts had a hideout in a old rundown hospitle and also mad house. So Rob Samysung drove to it and saw the evil place.

The evil place was big like manson and tall like tower. Evil noises and screams were coming from the evil place. So Rob Samysung got out his rocket luncher and blew up the evil place up. The evil place was destroid and the gosts and demos were gone from it.

He drove thought the ruins and back to white house were he gut medals for saving the world. Rob Samysung gave a speech to the world. "The world is safe from evil once again"he said.

Affer his speech Rob Samysung asnwered questions "Why do you fight anginst evil gosts Rob Samysung " a female repoter said "Because after Ichigo Kurosaki's death I tok over and dicied to help the world from evil gosts" Rob Samysung said.

"Do yo have a girlfreind Rob Samysung" another repoter sayed "Yes I'm going out with Rukia Kuchiki and she is hot ans sexy" Rob Samysung said.

"Rob Samysung when is your new novel coming out and can you beat your last best seller" another reporter asked, "soo Rob Samysung said back and it will be great".

After the speech and questions Rob Samysung whent back to hs big house and watched tv. and laster Rob Samysung and Rukia Kuchiki had sex and whent to bed.

Rob Samysung got up the next morning and read the news paper. "Evil man makes an unded army" the newspaper said. "I will sto this evil man" Rob Samysung said to self. Rob Samysung got on his motercyle as it would be more stelthy then his car.

But on the way their Rob Samysung was attacked by seklionton warroirs and damaged hist moterclycle. They then got out his hotgun and blew up the skelions and destroied them. He then slept at a motel for the knight and the next mourning he repaired his motercycly and got back on it.

He drove for miles and then saw the evil graveyard were the evil army of the dead were. The graveyard.

The evil mand luthed and said "I will kill you Rob Samysung and then take over teh world". "No you won't" Rob Samysung said back. "KILL HIM NOW" the evil man roared.

Rob Samysung got out his machine gun and stated killing zombies, skeliontons and demons. Rukia Kuchiki was also killing them with her pistals.

Rob Samysung then got out his shotgun as he had run out machine gun ammo. He killed loads of undead but then more came and so Rob Samysung and Rukia Kuchiki killed them. Then a huge demon attack Rob Samysung but he killed it with his machine gun.

Just then the evil man made a gost dinnosore and used it to attack them. "HA HA yo will now die Rob Samysung". The fort a tough battle for a very long time. But just then Rob Samysung used his powerfull sword to attack the dinnosore and the dinnosore expolded.

The evil man screamed "NOOOOO ILL GET YOU BACK Rob Samysung" and was thrown in too space.

Rob Samysung returned to his house and was once agan given medals and everybody called him a hero. The hole world celibrated the defeate of the evil man and Rob Samysung had a golden satute of him build in the middle of Tokyo and the hole world was a peice for now.

THE ENDS


End file.
